


Let me eat you before dinner.

by Katonthedaily



Series: Mew/Gulf oneshots [8]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, MILD - Freeform, Nipple Play, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, SO FLUFFY, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katonthedaily/pseuds/Katonthedaily
Summary: Gulf was cooking them dinner after a few days apart to surprise Mew, but Mew had other plans.And those plans didn’t include food.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Mew/Gulf oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669279
Comments: 4
Kudos: 225
Collections: All





	Let me eat you before dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> guys.... this had so much feeeeeels!!! its so fluffy! and so hot!   
> i think all my oneshots have a different room were they do it.  
> well i don't care. this time its the kitchen!!!  
> woohoo!!
> 
> enjoy!!

Hmm... this tasted okay... 

Gulf thought to himself. He was at Mew’s house cooking dinner. He came home early from college and wanted to surprise him with some home cooked food. They both had been very busy the last few days and they texted and face-timed of course but he really wanted to see him now. He stirred the noodles and tossed the chicken some more and hummed a song to himself. He watched the soup waiting for it to start boiling. 

He walked over to the kitchen table to grab his phone and see if Mew had sent him anything. Opening up his chat he saw that Mew hadn't responded yet but had read his message asking when he would be done with classes. He signed and closed his chat. He would just focus on the food or he wouldn’t be able to surprise him with a good home cooked meal. He walked back to the stove to stir the food around when he heard the door click. He perked his ears to hear Mew walk inside, he smiled hearing the rinkling of his keys and the soft footsteps getting closer. 

“what smells so good in here...” Mew walked into the kitchen sniffing the air. Gulf looked up and smiled at him. Mew’s eyes lit up when he saw Gulf. He quickly put his bag pack on the stool and tossed his keys in the bowl by the wall. 

“hey Mew, I'm cooking you dinner...” Gulf shyly mumbled when he was engulfed in a tight embrace by Mew. 

“I can see that. What's the occasion?” Mew leaned his head on Gulfs shoulder sniffing in his scent. 

“w-well we haven't seen each other for days now! And my classes ended early so I thought some dinner with you would be nice.” Gulf said looking in Mew’s eyes when he let him go. Mew kissed his lips softly. They basked in the silence and softly kissed before Gulf pulled back. 

“go take a shower! I'll be done soon with the food.” Gulf quickly said feeling a blush creep up his neck, pushing Mew to the bathroom door. Mew laughed and tried to protest and hug Gulf again but Gulf pushed him into the bathroom before he could do anything. Gulf turned over to the stove and started working on finishing dinner. He hummed the tune that had been stuck in his head for the past hour and occasionally tasted the food. It really tasted good and he felt proud he could make something edible at least. 

He was so caught up in his thought he didn’t hear Mew walk back into the room. 

He yelped when arms wrapped around his waist and slipped under his shirt. Mew laid his head on Gulf shoulder. Gulf felt the wet hairs prickle his face and smelled the fresh smell of soap and Mew’s body scent. 

“smells really good baby.” Mew mumbled into his ear and caressed his stomach and stroked his sides. 

“Mew... Don’t, I'm cooking here.” 

“what, I'm not doing anything.” Mew smirked and kissed his neck. He caressed further up under his shirt and slipped over his hardened nipples. 

“Mew!” Gulf gasped out when Mew tweaked one of his nipples. He dropped the spoon in the pan and tried to pry Mew's hand of his chest. He tried pushing him away with his hips but was met with a very obvious hard member grinding against him. 

“Mew...” Gulf tried to plead with him but there wasn't even a little bit of anger in his voice. He knew he would give this man anything he wanted, and he had really missed his touch the last few days... He had to do with his own hands and that was just so unsatisfying. He would never tell Mew that though... 

Mew kept nipping on his neck and ear, Gulf gripped the hands that were exploring his chest over his shirt. 

“I missed you baby.” Mew whispered out ghosting his fingers over the sensitive nubs. He grinding his hard dick between his jeans covered ass. 

“at least l-let's eat first. I-it's going to burn if you don’t stop now.” Gulf stuttered out. A flush creeping up his neck and ears from how quickly he got turned on. he gripped the edge of the kitchen counter trying to contain the little moans that tried to slip past his lips. 

“hmm... don’t want to...” Mew sulked behind him. 

How could he deny this man anything! He was just too cute for his own good! He signed and turned the stove off; the food was almost done anyway so why not let Mew have his little fun. It's not like he didn’t want to too... 

He turned off the stove with a sign and could just feel Mew grin behind him before he was turned around and suddenly lips attacked his neck and shoulder. 

“Mew! slow down it's not like I'll disappear!” Gulf gasped out and gripped Mews shoulders for leverage from the rough movements of Mew’s lips. 

Mew kissed up his neck and over to his plump lips before taking Gulfs bottom lips between his and bit softly. Gulf moaned and opened his mouth to let Mew explore it with his tongue. The kissed turning hotter and rougher, hand gripping at each other to get more contact. Mew grinded against Gulf and pushed him against the counter. 

“HM! Let's move over or I'll burn” Gulf breathed out after leaving Mew’s lips. Mew just hummed and gripped his hips to guide him to an empty spot against the counter and gripped his ass before lifting him up and dropping him down on the countertop. He spread Gulfs legs and stood between them. He slipped his hand under his shirt and slowly lifted it up and over Gulfs head. He threw it somewhere in the kitchen before he attacked his neck and chest again. Leaving love bites and bruises everywhere his lips would meet his skin. Gulf was pushing his chest out and grinding his already painful and hard cock against Mew’s shirt. His head thrown back against the kitchen cabinets and his hand in mews hair, pulling and pushing. Mew lifted Mew kissed further down taking a hard nipple between his teeth and pulled hard, getting little gasps and moans from Gulfs lips. He loved to make him cry out and hear his little moans from the pleasure he gave him. He licked the sting away and did the same to the other bud. Gulf gasped and moaned from sensitivity and spread his legs wider for Mew to give him more access to his chest. Mew kissed down his chest to his tummy and spread his hand over his chest to keep tweaking his nipples. The buds turning red and puffy from the biting and kissing. 

“mew... don’t tease me.” Gulf moaned out. He wanted more already his erection was pushing painfully against his jeans. Mew grinned up leaving his chest and stomach alone to kiss his lips again. His hand trailing down to unzip his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers in one go. The movement caused Gulf to slip down on the countertop and his ass hung of the counter. His legs spread open for mew. Gulf leaned back on his elbows completely naked and embarrassed. He could never get used to the lustful gases from Mew, how he looked at him and wanted to completely devour him. Mew leaned over him to kiss and suck on his lips and he spread Gulfs thighs with his hand. He kneaded the soft skin and slipped his hand over his hard member. Gulf gasped and grinded up in Mew’s hand who gripped the tip and spread his pre cum all over his hard dick. He moved his hand down to the base and slipped a finger between his ass to his rim. Gulf breathed hard from how painfully hard and aroused he was. He shivered and gasped when Mew stroked him softly. Getting him wet and with his other hand he opened the cabinet to retrieve the lube that was in there. Gulf could already feel his flush spread over his whole face and chest. Mew really was prepared for anything, everywhere. Mew grinded his still covered up, obvious hard member against his bare ass... he could feel how much Mew wanted him and that made him feel so proud and good. He leaned back a little and opened up to give Mew more access for what he was going to do. Mew dribbled some lube on his fingers and on his Gulfs balls. He spread it all around over Gulfs hard member and down over his balls and perineum to his fluttering hole. He circled his rim and pushed one finger in slowly, before he pulled back and added a second finger after feeling that he was already opened up a little. 

Mew grinned up at a flustered Gulf who looked down through half lidded eyes, gasping from the sudden coldness on his down side region. 

“you played with yourself baby?” Mew said teasingly. He loved that Gulf was already prepared for him, indicating he also wanted him just as much as Mew wanted him. He scissored his fingers and pushed deep before pulling them out again. He didn’t need to prepare Gulf anymore. 

“I missed you....” Gulf mumbled out embarrassed looking away from Mew’s teasing eyes. 

“hmm... that’s even better... I can just fuck you now. You wanted this right. Wanted this when you fingered yourself open?” Mew said and unzipped his pants to slip his hard dick out. He gripped the base and pushed against Gulfs lubed rim, pushing and slipping between his ass cheeks. Gulf let out an embarrassed whimper grinding down on Mew’s thick cock. 

“Mew.... don’t tease me. Fuck me...” Gulf let out before looking Mew deep in his eyes. He felt so embarrassed from just saying those vulgar things after Mew dirty talking to him turned him on even more. 

“your wish is my command baby... you know I would never deny you anything in this world...” 

Mew grinned and gripped Gulfs waist with one hand and pushed him further open, with his other hand he pushed his legs over his shoulder and gripped his cock to guide it to his already prepared hole. Gulf relaxed knowing what's to come and let Mew push his cock in slowly. He breathed and whimpered from the tight fit. It did hurt but he knew it would soon fade so he pushed down to indicate Mew to push in further. Mew watched Gulfs face for any discomfort but with on hard thrust pushed in balls deep. A high-pitched moan left Gulf lips from the sudden fullness. Mew hissed and grinded deeper before pulling out till just the tip was in and pushed back in, hard. Gulf didn’t have time to get used to Mew’s thick member. Mew gripped Gulfs hip hard before setting a fast-hard pace. 

Gulf couldn’t contain the moans and whimpers that left his lips so he let them all out, the pain soon overtaken by pleasure, only spurring on Mew even more and he threw his head back against the wall, he gripped the cabinet with one hand and leaned back down on his other elbow for leverage. His face flushed and eyes watery. Mew thrust so hard inside he slipped further up the counter top. Mew pulled him back down on his dick hard and fast and leaned over him to kiss his swollen lips. Licked and biting down his chest to his neglected nipples. He licked and circled and tugged on them till they were swollen and painful. 

“ahmmm!! Mew! too much... oohh fuck!” he mewled out after Mew pistoned in and out against his bundle of nerves. He was shivering from the pleasure Mew gave him. Mew groaned above him and thrust hard inside him hitting his prostate dead on every time. 

“Mew..Mew! I'm getting close! Oh, so gooood!” Gulf babbled out incoherently. 

He was so out of it. Gulf couldn’t do anything but grip on the edge of the cabinet for dear life or Mew would fuck him into the counter. He was folded in half with the way Mew was fucking him deep and hard. His cock bobbed on his stomach and twitched with every hard thrust against his sensitive prostate. 

“yes... You feel so good baby. I'm going to fill you up so good...” Mew gasped out. His face and chest dusted with a light sheen of sweat from the rough fucking. Mew lifted one hand to grip Gulfs hard twitching cock and pumped him in the same rhythm he fucked him. 

“ah! ah. Mew! I'm c-coming!” Gulf screamed out before he felt his orgasm build up and with a few hard thrust against his prostate he came all over his own chest and Mew’s hand. He spasmed and Mew milked out his orgasm, keeping up his hard fucking and hitting his love button hard. Gulf moaned and gasped out. He was spent but he felt his dick getting back to full hardness soon enough from how good Mew was taking him. He gripped Mews shoulder and pulled him in to kiss him. His moans getting swallowed up in Mew’s mouth. They breathed each other in, kissing sloppy and hard. Drool slipped past Gulfs lips connecting Mew’s to his. 

“baby I'm close...” Mew whispered out against his lips, his thrusts getting sloppy and uncoordinated. He gripped Gulfs hips and grinded deep inside of him hitting Gulfs prostate and pumping a few more times hard deep inside before he came with a groan. Gulf whimpered and moaned before he came for a second time from the abuse on his bundle of nerves. His cock twitching and cum spurting out over his first load. 

“yess... Baby. Going fill you up.” Mew pumped his dick inside till he was spend and fucked his cum deep inside Gulf. Gulf gasped and leaned back on the counter completely spend. 

“I don’t think I can move for the rest of the day anymore.” Gulf groaned out. 

His legs still on Mew’s shoulders and the awkward position he was in the whole time had his body feeling sore already from the hard fucking. Mew let out a breathy laugh before he slowly pulled out Gulfs sensitive channel. Gulf groaned from how sore he felt his insides felt like jelly from the rough fucking. He pulled his legs of Mew’s shoulder and sat up. Mew leaned in an wrapped his arms around him to stroke and massage his back, kissing his swollen lips softly. 

“that’s okay baby. I’ll take care of you.” Mew whispered after the sweet kiss. Gulf smiled down and wrapped his arms around Mew's shoulders and leaned his head down against his chest. 

They sat like that in silence just basking in their afterglow before gulfs stomach made known how hungry he actually was by growling loudly. Mew startled laughing and pulled back. 

“Lets get some food in you now" he said tapping his stomach. 

“You will have to help me with that, I don’t think I’ll ever get of this kitchen counter again.” Gulf mumbled embarrassingly, keeping his head on Mew's shoulder. Mew pulled back to retrieve Gulfs shirt and boxers. He also got a towel to clean him up before he pulled his shirt and boxers back on. He leaned over and slipped his arms around Gulf to carry him over to the couch. 

“sit here I'll get us dinner” Mew said after leaving a kiss on his head. Gulf was thankful for such a caring boyfriend. He really felt so warm and cared for right now. His body still felt painful and sore but it was a good kind of sore. He wouldn’t mind it after getting pampered by Mew. He watched Mew walk back into the kitchen to get them food. He smiled to himself. He really was a view to admire. 

When Mew walked back in with 2 plates of steaming food he sat back next to Gulf and pulled his legs over his thigs and put an arm around his to scoot him against him. Gulf leaned his head on his shoulder and looked up at a smiling Mew. 

“let me feed you too... I'm going to take care of you now.” Mew said kissing him tenderly on his lips. Gulf let him. He would argue with someone who was this sweet and he loved him even more for being this caring. He felt all happy and proud to be able to call him his boyfriend. He would never ever let him go again. 

Mew fed him and they chatted and kissed in between bites. This was the best way to spend their time together. Gulf looked up at Mew adoringly. 

“I love you...” he said with bathed breath. “I really do... I'm so happy I met you and was able to be your type in the series...” 

Mew watched and smiled at a very beautiful Gulf in his arms. He pulled him further on his lap and kissed his neck and cheek. 

“I love you too Gulf... you are the best thing that ever happened to me.” Mew whispered and stroked his hair. Gulf laid his head on his chest. He felt exhausted and after finishing dinner he yawned and cuddled into Mew’s chest and closed his eyes. Mew stroked his hair and laid his head on Gulfs head. He put his arms around him and let him sleep. 

“I'm never ever letting you go...” he whispered in his ear. 

Mew’s eyes also became droopy and he closed them to also let sleep take over. A smile adored his face when they both drifted off into darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> annnddd!!! IM SO PROUD.... i love them so much like this. 
> 
> I've got some new ideas from some lovely people on watt pad so new inspiration to write!   
> i really was getting short on ideas after this one so thanks guys!!!
> 
> leave kudos and commend! love to read what you guys thought of it!   
> i'm happy with the outcome of this fanfic.
> 
> thats it for now!
> 
> Bueeey Bueeeyy!!!


End file.
